The First Snow
by 6168
Summary: Ketika ketiga pasangan sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama saat salju pertama turun


Author : 6168

Cast : BaekYeol/ChanBaek, HunHan, TaoRis

Length : Oneshot

Rate : T

WARNING! YAOI!

Don't like, don't read.

Don't be silent reader.

Don't COPAS!

"Betapa beruntungnya mereka yang sedang bersama kekasihnya saat salju pertama turun."

Satu hari sebelum Natal di malam yang sama…

~BaekYeol~

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol menghampiri kekasihnya, Baekhyun yang sedang menghias pohon natal.

"Kau sedang melihatnya." Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Kenapa kau begitu, sayanggg?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Wajh Baekhyun seketika merah. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Chanyeol dengan menutup wajahnya. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya tertawa terbahak.

"Hahaha!" Tawa Chanyeol. Baekhyun kesal dan dia cemberut. "Sini aku bantu." Kata Chanyeol merebut lonceng yang dipegang Baekhyun dan ikut menghias pohon natal.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Terima kasih." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Mm.. Apa keinginanmu di natal tahun ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghias pohon.

"Entahlah, kau sendiri, Yeol?" Tanya balik Baekhyun.

"Aku? Tentu aku ingin bersamamu." Chanyeol tersenyum memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertunduk malu. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan mengangkat dagunya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Saranghae, hyung." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ng.. Na..nado saranghae, Yeol." Sahut Baekhyun gelagapan.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Baekhyun memeluk kembali Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang.

~HunHan~

"Hm? Sehun?" Gumam Luhan yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Luhan segera menghampirinya.

"Sehun, sedang apa kau malam begini duduk di sini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Gege? Sehun hanya ingin sendiri." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan melihat tangan Sehun yang gemetaran. Tanpa ijin Sehun, Luhan duduk di samping Sehun dan mengambil tangan Sehun.

"Ge, apa yang.." Perkataan Sehun terpotong.

"Kau kedinginan, Hunnie." Kata Luhan menggosok tangan Sehun agar hangat.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang begitu tulus sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Luhan.

"Gomawo, gege." Gumam Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun. "Gege, kenapa gege ada di luar seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Bosan sendirian di apartemen." Jawab Luhan.

"Hm? Memang kemana keluarga gege? Besok kan sudah Natal." Kata Luhan.

"Keluargaku mungkin tak akan datang ke apartemenku. Aku mungkin akan merayakan Natal sendirian." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang kecewa.

Sehun terdiam. "Mm.. Ge, Sehun juga merayakan Natal sendiri. Bagaimana jika besok kita merayakan bersama?" Saran Sehun.

"Mm.. Boleh saja, Hunnie. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku besok." Jawab Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun terlihat senang. "Ba.. baiklah! Ge, ayo kita beli bubble tea!" Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Ba..baiklah." Jawab Luhan mengikuti Sehun.

Mereka memasuki kafe yang ada di dekat taman dan berbincang lebih banyak bersama.

~TaoRis~

"Panda, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat pergi!" Seru Kris kepada Tao yang sedang melihat pernak-pernik cantik untuk Natal.

"Ge! Lihat kaos couple ini! Kita beli ya untuk Natal besok!" Seru Tao sambil menunjuk kaos couple warna merah.

"Tidak, Tao. Kau sudah belanja banyak." Kata Kris mulai kesal. Tao cemberut.

"Tapi, dari tadi kita belanja sendiri-sendiri. Kita belum beli barang yang sama." Kata Tao dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris singkat dan dingin. Tao kembali sedih.

Tao mengikuti kata-kata Kris dan mereka segera pergi.

Di perjalanan pulang, sepasang kekasih dengan kaos couple melewati mereka sambil tertawa gembira. Tao yang melihatnya kembali cemberut. Kris yang menyadari sikap Tao akhirnya kembali dihantui oleh rasa bersalah.

"Hufftt.. Baiklah, Tao. Kau tunggu di dalam kafe, okay! Aku akan segera kembali."Kata Kris pergi meninggalkan Tao.

"Ge?!" Seru Tao bingung.

"Tunggu aku!" Seru Kris dari kejauhan.

Tao mengikuti kata-kata Kris dan masuk ke dalam kafe yang ada di depannya untuk menunggu Kris.

Tao menunggu Kris selama 15 menit.

Tiba-tiba, masuk Kris ke kafe dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ge?" Gumam Tao.

"Tao.." Kris menghampiri Tao. "I..ini.." Kata Kris berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Inikan.." Gumam Tao melihat barang yang dibeli Kris.

"Ini untukmu." Kara Kris tersenyum.

Tao tersentuh. Ternyata Kris kembali ke toko tadi untuk membelikan kaos couple yang Tao inginkan.

Tao memeluk Kris erat. "Gomawo, ge." Ucap Tao senang.

Kris terkejut. Dia ikut tersenyum. "Apa saja untukmu, Panda."

Waktu yang tepat. Salju di tahun ini mulai turun. Betapa beruntungnya mereka yang sedang bersama kekasihnya saat salju pertama turun.

"Chanyeol, lihatlah!" Seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Salju pertama turun." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat apa yang Baekhyun lihat.

Sedang Sehun dan Luhan yang masih di kafe juga melihat salju pertama turun. Mereka melihat keluar jendela dan saat yang bersamaan, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersipu malu.

Sedang Tao dan Kris masih berpelukan erat. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia dan sangat menikmati momen tersebut walau beberapa mata melihat ke arah mereka.


End file.
